Plz delete
Biff Andreas (Born October 30, 1981) is a CAW Professional Wrestler. He currently wrestles in NAW. Before joining the leagues, he had tryed his luck in many CAW Searches with no prevail. Until he had won a Winner Gets A Contract match in NAW Emperor Rule with 7 other CAW's. __TOC__ New Age Wrestling Biff Andreas had made his debut in New Age Wrestling after winning a 6 Man Battle match in the Pre-Show of NAW Emperor Rule, where the winner received a contract. He had last eliminated Ryan Rex to win the match, although Ryan Rex lost the match he and Toxicosis were hired afterwards. For the next several weeks, Biff and Ryan Rex had begun a feud by facing off against each other and each getting separate wins on different occasions. Eventually, they had faced off in their second Pay Per View in NAW All Or Nothing, which ended up as a loss for Biff after the Special Referee Toxicosis had attacked him. Allowing Ryan Rex to get the pin. As NAW International Invasion was announced, he was later announced on the card to wrestle against Ryan Rex, Toxicosis, and Peter Griffin for a chance to win the new NAW Television Championship. Biff lost a tag team match against Ryan ReX and Shawn Dynasty where the losing team gets sent to DCO. New-WWE At NAW New Found Glory, Biff had defeated Too Cool II with his partner William Regal to recieve a New-WWE Unified Tag Team Championship match at the New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble event. Although, his partner was later changed to Shawn Dynasty. Biff and New-WWE's Mr.MITB had a disagreement over the Tag Title Contender spot and solved the dispute over a match on NAW Mayhem which he lost after a Tiger Bomb. New-WWE GM Shane McBurb hinted that Biff and Mr. MITB may have a rematch sometime. Biff's partner William Regal was replaced with Shawn Dynasty for the New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble event, Biff and Dynasty had lost the match against Edge and Chris Jericho allowing them to retain. However, Jericho & Edge were stripped of their titles and suspended for abusing their Interm GM Powers. Shane McBurb had a Tag Gauntlet on New-WWE Superstars where the winner would become the new Unified Tag Team Champions. Biff and his partner Shawn Dynasty managed to beat The New-WWE Kids and Ezekiel Jackson & Gunner Fatu Jr but were defeated by ACWL's Shadow The Hedgehog and Guile. Biff competed in the Royal Rumble match soon after his Tag Title match, entering 22nd and being eliminated with the combined efforts of Carlito & Allen Ceaser 3. At New-WWE No Way Out Biff and Shawn Dynasty got another title shot against champions Shadow The Hedgehog & Guile. They were successful at winning their first Tag Team Titles. For the next month heading into New-WWE Wrestlemania IV, Biff would begin re-fueding with Mr. MITB for the Tag Team Titles. During this time span, Biff would score a victory over Mr. MITB at NAW Hardcore Impulse. However, Mr. MITB & Damar had defeated Biff Andreas & Shawn Dynasty for their titles at the event. They would use their re-match clause at a New-WWE Superstars episode, only to lose again causing Shawn Dynasty to betray Biff ending their Tag Team. Derek's Championship Wrestling League Biff had made an appearance in DCWL, in a #1 Contender match for the DCWL Cruddyweight Championship against Rick Astley. The additional stipulation was the loser got fired, which he lost. Biffs' second appearance was a Fatal Four Way for the DCWL Hardcore Championship that included Danny Jackpot, El Jefe, and then Hardcore Champion James Bond. Biff had won the match to win his first ever singles Championship. Biff had defended it against Ed Kewl in the CPV, but Pizzi had powerbombed him and pinned him due to the 24/7 rule.Biff Andreas fought at DEC Mania for the DCWL Hardcore title where if Biff lost he would have to leave DCWL for good. Well when Biff Andreas was fighting at time champ Abyss they both got attacked by Biff's former tag team partner Shawn Dynasty and Shawn would pin Abyss thus winning the title and then pin Biff Andreas thus kicking Biff out of DCWL. Jeri-MAX Biff made a special appearance at the Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble CPV, entering the rumble match at number 17 and lasted around 5 minutes before being eliminated by Tag Champion Evan Redcourne. During his time in the match, Biff eliminated 2 people: Blee Blee Blee and KAMA. He made one more appearance on the following WARP, where he was unsuccessful in winning Dylan Connell's half of the Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championships. Internet Championship Wrestling League During the preview show, Biff had a heated arguement with Suspect that resulted in him getting beaten down. This caused GM Danny Jackpot to make a match for the 1st episode. Biff had also jumped off of the titantron and attacked Bret Michaels, accusing him of running over El Jefe. Return to New Age Wrestling After a 3 months absense from CAW, Biff Andreas makes a very unexpected return to New Age Wrestling under its NAW South brand with a new gimmick and theme to boot. He recieved a contract after Gangrel announced him as a suprise entrant in a battle royal last eliminating Jerry Atric. They proceded to fued, in a notable match Jerry Atric and Biff were scheduled to team up against Men In Black in a Tag Team Match but Biff couldn't compete due to "Medical Issues" so it was turned into a Handicap match. During the next NAW CPV Anarchy, Biff defeated Jerry Atric in a Metal Ring match. Biff became a Free Agent after NAW would end on 6/9/10. Special Appearances CAW Clusterfuck 2 Biff Andreas took part in the Clusterfuck Rumble, entering at number 10. He would eliminate SpongeBob McHanson and Sultan Shetty, before being eliminated by Lemarcus Carter and Gregory Black. During the match, his presence annoyed commentator Homer. NESE East On an NESE East stream he would lose a match against Jake Jones and would be forced to have sex with Nero, which would mean he would contract several STDs for example, HIV/AIDS. Finishers and Signature Moves *'Wave of the Future (Wrist-clutch fisherman buster)' *Top Rope Hurricanrana *Side-Slam Backbreaker *Full Nelson Slam *Superkick *Curb Stomp (opponents head on top of a Steel Chair) *Single Leg Crab *Rope Stretch Chicken Wing (2009) *Belly to Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster *Jumping Calf *Running Leg Lariat *Diving Moonsault *Spike DDT (Usually after dodging a punch) *Spinebuster *STO Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Championships and Accomplishments New Age Wrestling *1x NAW Hardcore Champion New-WWE *1x WWE Tag Team Championship - with Shawn Dynasty *1x World Tag Team Championship - with Shawn Dynasty Derek's Championship Wrestling League *1x DCWL Hardcore Championship Awards and Other Accomplishments Nicknames *'"The Ladies Man"' (2008-2010) *'"The Production of Seduction" '(2009-2010) Entrance Themes *'Champagne' by Cavo (current) *Smooth Operator by Paul Wall *Everytime We Touch by Cascada Category:NAW Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni